Domain
Domain is a term for a type of location found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile Domains are areas created by powerful demons to capture prey. The entrance to a Domain is a swirling green portal that disappears once prey has entered. An exit exists in another part of the Domain which can be used to escape. A Domain appears organic in nature with long yellowish brown tendrils spread across the walls, ceiling, and ground with red lights moving through them. The only way to remove a domain is by killing the demon who made it, which results in the Domain disappearing. Domains that are not encountered during the main story generally have the Mapper App disabled. List of Domains Naraku *Alraune makes one in the 3rd Stratum, where she has taken Samurai captive to feed on. Stephen is also found here, where he'll heal the party. Ueno *Kin-Ki creates one over a relic spot in Ueno - Central Way. Respawns over time. An LED Lightbulb will be retrieved upon his defeat. Shinjuku *Hresvelgr has set one over the Kiou Shrine on the world map. The Yasakani Magatama relic will be obtained upon its defeat. *Erlkonig has set up a domain over the Yoroi Shrine on the world map. The relic Yata no Kagami will then be obtained. *Taowu creates a domain in the Cameron Building on the world map. The Small Server is obtained once the domain disappears. *Sui-Ki has set up a domain over the relic spot Usetan at Shinjuku - East Entrance Main Street. The Corked Bottle relic will be obtained once the domain dissipates. Ikebukuro *Xi Wangmu has set up a domain inside the building Sunshine 60 and has placed an even larger barrier around most of Ikebukuro that prevents the Ring of Gaea from entering to attack her. *Grendel has set one up on the World Map at Jujo Base. The relic SDF Equipment will be obtained once it's removed. *Fuu-Ki has set one up over the relic spot Bikkuri Camera found at Ikebukuro Station - East Entrance. The relic Small Fridge will be obtained after it disappears. *The Black Samurai has placed one inside Juraku Bookstore and has her Lilim Horde standing guard inside. Roppongi *Demonee-Ho has set a domain over the Harajuku Police Station. The Firearm Box relic will be obtained once it disappears. *War Horde has set a domain in Camp Meguro. The Bazooka Set is obtained once the Domain dissipates. Ginza *Alciel has set up a domain at the Kabuto Shrine, north of St. John's Hospital. The Kusanagi Tsurugi relic will be obtained upon its defeat. *Three Ghouls have set up a domain in St. John's Hospital. Respawns until the Challenge Quest involving the Hospital is done. *On Jonathan's Route the Ring of Gaea will set one up beneath Tsukiji Hongwanji. It disappears with Lilith's death. Camp Ichigaya *Two small room domains are set up by Michizane and Omoikane in order to block the path further in with a barrier. Defeating them removes the domains and barrier. [[Blasted Tokyo|'Blasted Tokyo']] * Ixtab has set a domain in Shibuya's underground. Killing her will remove the Domain and release most of the souls lingering there. Infernal Tokyo *Mahamayuri set up a domain within the Shinjuku underground district where he ruled over the district. *The Four Riders of the Apocalypse set up a domain within Ikebukuro underground district. *Loki set up a domain at Miyashita Park in Shibuya to lay low. Tokyo - Bay Area *Ym has created one in Kiba Storage on the world map. Other *The Terminal Guardian sets one up at each Terminal he has access to in order to guard them. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Mechanics